nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nyna
Nyna is a character in the ''Fire Emblem'' series and the forlorn princess of Archanea. She appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, BS Fire Emblem: Archanean War Chronicles, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, and as a bonus SpotPass character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Appearances Archanean Saga Nyna is first encountered in BS Fire Emblem, when the Grust army lays siege to Archanean Millenium Palace. Under orders from King Archanea, the royal advisor Bishop Boah placed Nyna under a sleeping spell and carried her into the palace depths. In the depths, Boah revived Nyna and the pair met up with a group of elite guards, Nyna's bodyguard Midia, and her subordinates Dolph, Macellan, and Tomas. Together the group battled against a small squadron of soldiers led by General Gouber and freedom seemed at hand. However, just before they could make their escape, General Camus, one of the greatest warriors in the world stopped them in their tracks. Seeing no hope for the future, Nyna tried to take her own life, but Camus convinced her to keep living. Nyna remained in the palace as a prisoner, waiting for the day she would reclaim Archanea. Some time later, Nyna developed feelings for Camus growing from friendship to deep affection. When Camus captured Rickard and his gang of thieves, Nyna pleaded for Camus to release them and escort them to safety. Camus could not refuse such a request, so he helped them into the lonely hills of Archanea. Soon, Medeus ordered his subordinate Bulzark to capture Nyna and take her into Dolhr custody. Camus learned of this plot and together with his most loyal knights Roberto, Belf, and Leiden escorted Nyna to Aurelis and the protection of Duke Hardin. Before parting ways, Nyna confessed to Camus that she loved him, and promised that they would be together someday. Under the care of Hardin, Nyna announced to the world that the hope of humanity rested in Aurelis, and that all who desired peace had to join under her banner. This message was received by the exiled Prince Marth of Altea who led his small army to Aurelis after departing the Kingdom of Talys. Once Marth and Hardin liberated Aurelis from the Macedon occupation army, Nyna presented Marth with the Fire Emblem and under Hardin's counsel appointed him as leader of the Archanean League. Nyna traveled with Marth and Hardin even after Archanea was liberated, and played a major role in keeping Marth's vision clear, and recruiting the Archanean knight Horace. When the league reached Grust, Nyna asked Marth to spare Camus' life, but was only given a chance to meet with her long lost lover. When she met with Camus, he refused to abandon Grust, and told her to live her life without him. After the battle, Nyna grieved for Camus, but remained a strong pillar in the leadership of the Archanean League. After the war ended, Boah rushed Nyna to take a husband to expedite the rebuilding of Archanea. Nyna had still not come to terms with Camus' death, and reluctantly asked for Hardin to become her husband. When Hardin soon learned that their marriage was a sham, he sank into depression and was soon put under a spell by the Dark Pontifex Gharnef. When Nyna learned of this, she had her student Linde deliver the Fire Emblem to Marth, and hoped for him to bring peace back to Archanea. Soon Hardin learned that Nyna and Boah had conspired against him, and he gave Nyna to Gharnef as a sacrifice to resurrect Medeus. Gharnef placed Nyna under his spell, and had her delivered to the Dragon's Table. When the Altean Army arrived at Table, Camus under the alias of Sirius rescued Nyna from the spell. Nyna blamed herself for the war that plagued Archanea and Hardin's despair, but Camus confirmed that Hardin still loved her, and wanted her to be happy. Once again, Camus left Nyna, this time however he already had a fiancee waiting for him in the far away land of Rigel. Nyna left the care of Archanea to Marth's capable hands, and left on her own journey to parts unknown. Awakening In Fire Emblem Awakening, Nyna appears as a SpotPass character as a member of the Shadow Dragon team. Her team consists of knights and archers. Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Royal characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits